


and they loved

by justashotofdepresso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Poetry, Red Room (Marvel), Tags Are Hard, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashotofdepresso/pseuds/justashotofdepresso
Summary: this is basically a collection of depressing little poems i wrote, enjoy





	1. poem set round one

**Author's Note:**

> *****IMPORTANT****  
> the one about thor and loki is NOT a ship. it is BROTHERLY love. ok? got it? good.
> 
> enjoy. :)

1:  
the assassin in black loved.  
he loved a stick of a boy with golden hair.  
he loved a toothy smile,  
he loved bright blue eyes.  
but now,  
now.  
there is a chair.  
there is metal where flesh once was.  
and there is only static,  
where there once was love.

 

2:  
the captain in blue loves.  
he loves a beautiful man with caramel hair.  
he loves the dimples that accompany a wide smile.  
he loves clear blue eyes.  
but now,  
now.  
there is a man on the highway  
a muzzle where there once was a smile.  
and there is only love,  
for a man that has none.

 

3:  
the genius in the metal suit loved.  
he loved a woman with pale yellow hair.  
he loved a soft smile.  
he loved kind eyes.  
but now,  
now.  
there is a mangled car.  
there is a deserted road,  
and an assassin in black to blame.

 

4:  
the god of thunder loves.  
he loves a man with greasy black hair  
he loves a wicked smile,  
he loves mischievous green eyes.  
but now,  
now.  
there is a broken body where a brother once was.  
there is a ship full of dead.  
and now there is no one left,  
for a god to love.

 

5:  
the girl in black had no one to love  
no one to hold her.  
not in this place. this bloodied room.

the woman in black trusts no one,  
but will kill anyone,  
until the man with the arrows.  
the man who cannot hear her voice.  
the man who will complain of a paper cut,  
but take bullets without a word.  
and natasha begins to love

 

6:  
the doctor loves.  
he loves blue eyes that have seen too much.  
he loves a too-sad smile,  
he loves muscular arms.  
and when the horrors plague his dreams,  
those arms hold him tightly,  
and bruce is no longer afraid.  
not with the god there to hold him.


	2. more depressing shit. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so these are just some more marvel!poems i threw together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all of these are like,,,romantic poems so kinda ignore the work title for this one okay great
> 
> also: there's mention of suicide in one of these so take care of yourselves babes

1:  
tony wanted it to stop.  
the voices,  
the guilt,  
the weight of the entire goddamned world on his shoulders.  
he saw his family crumble,  
and he was happy,  
because it was over.

but it took them  
and left him,  
and the pain that was left  
was worse than dying.

 

2:  
i saw you on the highway,  
a silhouette i hadn’t seen in 70 years,  
and the force of you left me breathless.

you didn’t know me,  
but i could never forget you.

my pal, my buddy, my bucky.

my love

 

3:  
word by word, they tore him apart.  
threw daggers dipped in snide remarks and insults.  
until there was nothing left of the boy in green  
but shredded skin and tired bones  
until the boy drew a knife of his own  
and closed his eyes  
for the last time.

 

4:  
they forgot he was a child of 15.  
they forgot he had innocence  
they forgot that it was a child buried under that building.  
they forgot, or chose not to remember.

a child was buried under that building.  
and that child died under that building,  
and someone like them climbed out.

someone who couldn’t sleep at night.  
who refused to eat.  
who couldn’t breathe in small spaces.  
who let the bullets hit him without regard

someone who was much too old,  
for a body so young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihihihi im sorry but im not ashamed
> 
> check out anoddconstellationofthoughts and a_static_world do it do it do it they're both beyond amazing
> 
> stop by my tumblr: justashotofdepresso
> 
> leave a comment or some shit. i crave validation

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave a comment or kudos or something. i crave validation. 
> 
> *also, check out my tumblr. justashotofdepresso  
> :)


End file.
